


Life Is Too Short To Waste a Second

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Marvin-centric (Falsettos), Meet-Cute, Pandemics, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the middle of quarantine Marvin meets a boy across the street.a quarantine thingy I came up with based on this couple who met because of quarantine.nsider.com/guy-asked-out-girl-drone-facetime-rooftop-date-quarantine-2020-3read about their story here ^^
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 81
Kudos: 113





	1. Kim, There's people that are dying.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a random idea i kinda had and it was sickeningly sweet. the title may change and this may not be continued i just thought it was a funny idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE JUST SEEING THIS:
> 
> i am not on temprary haitus but i am at the same time. it is for reasons regarding mental health so i hope you understand but this will pick back up soon!

_February 17, 2020._

"A new disease was discovered in the city of Wuhan China-" Marvin listened to the news reporter drone on about the topic as he sat in his Journalism class. It was a pity really, but it wasn't that big of a deal in his eyes. As long as it stayed in China, there shouldn't be too much of an issue.

The girl adjacent to Marvin frowned, "Those poor, poor people! They cant even see their boyfriends! God knows I would suffer without mine." She said, causing some girls around him to laugh.

Marvin simply rolled his eyes, it was so _sickeningly trivial._ He had half a brain to yell out _"Kim, people are dying."_

______________________

In the weeks to follow, his fellow classmates would express distress over the topic. They worried about it killing whole families like some modern Plague. Marvin of course, felt there was no need for distress, it killed less people than the _flu._

Charlotte being ever invested in internal medicine was all over the news. She was probably the most well informed person he had immediate contact to. 

"Italy is on serious lock down. So is Spain, and Japan! Thousands of people have it Marv. Who's to say it's not going to get to the U.S?" Charlotte argued, picking at her lunch.

Marvin put his hands up in mock surrender "I'm just saying Char, people shouldn't go batshit crazy over a sickness a whole ocean away." 

"I didn't say _'go batshit crazy'_ i'm just saying we should be concerned is all! Hell you were complaining that half your cast was sick anyway!" Charlotte retorted.

"Christ on a bike! That was completely unrelated! All were doing is making all this worse by worrying! It's not even a big deal." Marvin yelled.

"For one Marv, your Jewish. Two whether or not it was related, you need to be careful!" Charlotte said pointedly.

"Fine mom." Marvin muttered. 

Still in his mind, it wasn't a huge cause for concern.

_yet._

_______________________

exactly one week later, they were all on spring break. Friday evening Marvin was having yet another bleary family dinner with his parents, whom he refused to address them as anything other than Betsy and Steven. It was their futile attempt at bonding, and frankly Marvin wanted no part in their silly games. His parents were so prim and sickeningly proper it made him cringe. 

"Marvin, the school called today." She started.

Marvin looked up from his dinner. 

"Your not going back to school for two more weeks."

 _"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."_ Was Marvin's only thought. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in his house for weeks with his parents. Marvin stood up with his plate and practically threw it into the sink.

"Marvin!" His mother cried.

"Boy you better get back here this instant!" His father scolded.

Marvin payed them no mind, slamming his door behind him. To say Marvin was pissed... would be an understatement. This was going to suck.

________________________

In the following days Marvin sat at his window watching as the crowds on the street started thinning out. He was rather upset at the circumstances and had come to start realizing the severity of the situation. On a good note his parents were still forced to go to work, so for a good handful of hours he was home alone.

Marvin was about to stand up form his spot at the window, when he noticed something across the street. A boy around his age sitting at the window, looking utterly bored, and to be honest so was Marvin. an ill advised idea came to him suddenly. In true Marvin fashion, his thoughts tended to trail his actions, so he quickly scrambled around for paper. Once said paper was secured he began haphazardly folding it, and opened his window with extreme haste. He threw the paper airplane as best as he could, it landed somewhere to the left of the window.

So he tried again. folding each corner carefully, he threw it with care and expertise. He missed.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

Each attempt was pitiful, but Marvin wasn't one to give up easily, So he tried one final time. And to his joy it hit the window with a clunk. The boy looked up from his phone. He opened up his window, sticking his head out and looking around till his eyes met Marvin's.

The boy looked at Marvin, he ogled his mess of curls and round glasses. 

Marvin looked back at the boy, taking in his features, Brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. 

"Did you throw paper airplanes... at my window?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Possibly." Marvin answered bashfully.

A smile spread across the boys face.

 _"Maybe this wont be so bad?"_ Marvin thought.

__________________________________________________________________________

_“That is one good thing about this world...there are always sure to be more springs.”  
― L.M. Montgomery, [Anne of Avonlea](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/63845)_


	2. "How we need another soul to cling to."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They converse, and a letter gets thrown.

Marvin took a breath, "I'm Marvin."

The boy ran his hand through his perfectly quaff hair "I'm Whizzer."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Marvin broke the silence "I actually didn't think this far," he said with a laugh.

"Didn't think you'd get this far with me did you Marvie?" Whizzer asked, leaning his elbows on his window sill.

Marvin rolled his eyes, responding quickly "Don't call me that." 

"Whatever you say Marvie." Whizzer retorted cheekily.

"This was a mistake." Marvin retracted himself from the window.

"Wait! wait," Whizzer called, "I'm bored, you... obviously have nothing better to do than bother me so..?" Whizzer drawled out the ending.

Marvin sat back down, "Then what do you propose we do?"

Whizzer pondered the thought, "Twenty questions?"

"Shoot." Marvin leaned out of his window. Marvin was nervous yet excited to be talking to this boy.

"Okay... biggest fear?" Whizzer asked.

"Snakes. _Definitely_ snakes." Marvin replied.

"Generic. You gotta tell me something deep something meaningful, like... like death."

"Whatever. What was... the last thing you stole?" Marvin inquired.

"Rude. You take me for a thief?" Whizzer asked in mock offense. 

"If the shoe fits." Marvin accused. He didn't really think Whizzer would steal something. though he technically did just meet him, so it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility.

"Fine. Istoleaplastickazoofromthedollarstore." Whizzer said quickly. 

"Come again?" Marvin teased.

"I stole a plastic Kazoo from the dollar store." Whizzer repeated.

"Wait what the fuck? Why?" Marvin laughed.

"That's an off topic question. And it's my turn to ask you something. " Whizzer chided.

They went back and fourth for hours, taking a jab at one another, teasing and laughing. Marvin was in hysterics, he laughed so hard his ribs were hurting. He felt _happy._

Sadly his gleeful moment was disturbed when he heard the apartment door open. Marvin froze, he heard his parents call out to him from the kitchen. 

"Sorry uh I have to go!" Marvin yelled, he ducked back into his room running out his bedroom door.

Whizzer was confused at Marvin's quick departure. He looked through Marvin's open window, right where the boy was sitting not just two seconds ago. Whizzer smirked.

_________

Marvin slammed the door behind him, sliding down it with a huff. His parents were insufferable. He looked around his room and closed his eyes, before doing a double take when he saw a paper airplane sitting in the middle of his floor. Marvin hurriedly crawled over to it unfolding it to read the message.

In messy scrawl the words: _call me, (XXX)-xxx-xxx-x <3_

Marvin smiled as he felt his face heat up. Cradling the note in his hands he stood up looking out the window for Whizzer. His window was closed with the curtain drawn. Marvin shut his window, and sat on his bed re-reading the note over and over again. he mulled over the scribbled heart at the end. Whizzer was pretty, that's for sure, but he made Marvin's heart sort of leap in his chest. Marvin was giddy to see him again. He enjoyed the company.

____________________________________________________

“Ultimately the bond of all companionship, whether in marriage or in friendship, is conversation.”  
**– Oscar Wilde**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Marvin Over the Phone: (A Three Part Mini Opera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg im tired

**_Part one:_ **

Marvin sat on his bed, contemplating his next decision, to call, or to not to call. That was the question. Marvin enjoyed talking with him, he was nice enough, and pretty. So why was he so scared? What was he so afraid of? Marvin partly knew the answer to that. So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

Call Mendel.

Marvin dialed the number quickly, waiting for Mendel to pick up. After 3 lengthy rings, he finally picked up.

"Mendel Weisenbachfeld." He stated.

"I still cant get over the fact that you answer the phone like that." Marvin teased.

"Shut up. It's professional." Mendel whined.

"Okay, okay. Can I ask you something?" Marvin asked hesitantly.

"Shoot." 

Marvin took a breathe. "Long story short, yesterday a boy gave me his number... I don't know if I should call him or-?" 

Mendel sighed, "Wow okay, definitely wasn't expecting that one, seeing as you're quite prude... listen bro, if you're having some kind of ultimate gay crisis, I cant help you. I'm straighter than a dry spaghetti noodle and you know it." 

Marvin guffawed, "No! I-I'm not... gay. I just, wanted to know if... if its ill advised. Like what if he's a murderer? What if he murders me?"

"He'd be doing us all a service that's for sure." Mendel muttered.

"Oh fuck off Mendel." Marvin groaned, it was a stupid idea to consult Mendel.

"Alright! Alright, I'll help you. But keep in mind, you're in dept to me." Mendel said.

"Fine sure, just what do I do?" Marvin asked.

"Well." Mendel sighed, "Really just, call him. The worst that can happen is that he gave you a fake number or something. Just enjoy what you can, we are in quarantine so might as well make the best of it." 

Marvin made an indifferent noise. 

"I really do hope he's a murderer though-"

"Oh shut up 'del." Marvin laughed.

"Anyway, Marvin I wanted to ask you about your ex... Trina." Mendel started.

"Listen, I know you have a big gross crush on her, and I really don't wanna know." Marvin stated.

"Rude! I gave you advice on your new boy toy!"

Marvin ignored the comment, "You're the one studying AP Psych."

"Alright well, you got your answer Romeo, go get your man!" Mendel cheered.

"God dammit Mendel-" Marvin paused realizing he had already hung up.

_____________

**_Part two:_ **

Marvin stared at his phone ready to dial the number, he bit his lip in thought. 

_Just call it for Christ's sake._

Marvin dialed the number slowly. The call button staring at him dauntingly.

_It's a phone call, what could go wrong?_

Marvin pressed the button. Somewhere inside of Marvin he was begging him not to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a voice at the other end.

"Uh hey, It's Marvin..."

"Jesus, took ya' long enough." Whizzer responded.

Marvin let out a long sigh _Thank the lord._

"Really Marvin, how long does it take to call a person?" Whizzer teased.

"Oh so you were waiting for me." Marvin retorted with a laugh.

"Possibly." Whizzer quoted.

Marvin chuckled.

"I'm so bored, you don't even know. I nearly dyed my hair pink!" Whizzer whined.

"Oh c'mon Whizzer. Did you really go out _that_ much?" Marvin asked.

"I mean, no-" 

Marvin cut him off, "Exactly! It's like the one Italian Mayor said. Literally no one jogs, until there's a global pandemic and an order to stay inside." 

Whizzer scoffed, "Jesus, no need to be salty."

"What? Salty that people disobeying these rules, could get even more people killed just for the sake of the economy?" Marvin aforementioned.

"Okay! chill...so this means you're totally unwilling to break quarantine?" Whizzer asked.

"What are you planning..?" Marvin asked tentatively.

"Are you willing to go anywhere past your window?" 

Marvin sighed, in normal circumstances he would have said 'hell no' but there was something about this boy that Marvin just couldn't refuse.

"Sure."

Marvin could practically picture Whizzer smiling. 

"Noted."

__________

**_Part three:_ **

Marvin woke up to the annoying blares of his ring tone. He rolled over an picked up his phone, already assuming who it was.

"Mendel I swear to god you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour-"

"It's not Mendel, whoever the fuck that is. I just have a question."

Marvin sighed, "This better be important." 

"Yes. Marvie it is. Whats your favorite genre of movie?" Whizzer asked.

Marvin groaned, "You told me it was _important._ And for your information, I like musicals. Why do you ask?"

"Of course you're a theater kid." Whizzer groaned, ignoring the question.

"Okay, so if your going to ignore the question can you please let me sleep? You're messing with my sleep schedule." Marvin groggily said. 

"Alright, goodnight sleeping ugly." Whizzer cooed.

"Goodnight piece of shit." Marvin responded, hanging up quickly.

Marvin laid back down, staring at the ceiling happily.

____________________

 _"Maybe friendship can't begin until someone chooses you. But... that doesn't mean you don't get to make a choice too. You can't do that...unless you know who they are. And they can't choose you...until they know who you are.”_  
― Miyoshi Tomori, [A Devil and Her Love Song, Vol. 1](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18958601)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these filler chapters are hard, this is about to get chaotic folks.


	4. They Say Distance Is Relative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they break quarantine. i dont condone this jesus dont do it unless 100% necesary or atleast social distanceee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i just got over a huge writers block and wowowoow thats alot

10:30 PM. Eastern time.

Marvin sat at his desk, squinting at the bright light emitting from his old laptop, it was the second week of online school and Marvin was sick of it. His history assignment was plain insufferable. Completing an assignment on the history of Christianity in the years of The Great Awakening, was proving tedious, annoying, and above all; boring. For Christs sake, Marvin was Jewish! Having had enough of staring at question number 24 for the last hour and a half, Marvin called Charlotte, her being possibly the only person he knew who had done the assignment. 

Marvin scrolled through his contacts, not that it was very long list, but Charlotte was considerably lower on the list than usual, especially compared to a certain boy across the alley way. After three lengthy rings, Charlotte answered.

"Jesus Christ Marvin! Finally! Its been nearly two weeks, why haven't you called?" Charlotte all but yelled into the phone.

Marvin winced a little. He hadn't meant to flat out ghost her, he had been so wrapped up in Whizzer, school, and not to mention his parents, Marvin had practically forgot about his friends. Except, Marvin didn't say any of that, instead he went with the usual "I have a life Charlotte, sorry I didn't call." 

Charlotte huffed."If you're gonna be a bitch, then I'm hanging up."

"Okay jeez, I need help with the history assignment. I don't know who the fuck wrote it, but they must have been on some from of drug because I'm about ready to rip my hair out."

"Woah there drama queen. Chill. It's really not that bad." Charlotte started.

"Not that bad my ass. I mean what kinda question is this? _'What was the purpose of the pictures in the article?'_ I swear they're just running out of ideas." Marvin argued.

"It's a simple question Marvin, you're just a lazy bum." She teased.

Marvin scoffed.

"It's a simple answer! And no, I'm not gonna let you cheat off my answers, they use Uni-check to figure out if you copied or not. Me and Cordelia found that out the hard way." Charlotte clarified with striking finality.

"Oh do tell." Marvin said cheekily.

"Well the thing is- Hey wait! Do you actually want my help or are you trying to annoy me?" 

"Dear lord help me, the ground below my window is looking very appealing right now."

Charlotte laughed. 

________

1:45 AM. Eastern time.

After hours of working, alas Marvin finished working. He now sat back in bed scrolling through random twitter threads. Out of his peripheral vision Marvin saw something hit his window, he set his phone down and put his glasses back on, Marvin looked out to said window. Just a mere seven feet away, sat Whizzer on his rusted fire escape. Marvin poked his head out of his window, mustering his best annoyed face.

"Can I help you?" Marvin asked.

"Yes. In fact you can. That's why I threw paper balls at your window." Whizzer responded spitefully.

"I'm listening." Marvin rested his chin on his palm.

"So, remember when you basically said that you would break quarantine?" Whizzer asked, a tad bit nervously.

"Oh god, I know where this is going." Marvin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh c'mon Marvie, are you _chicken_?" Whizzer teased.

"What are we in the third grade?" Marvin asked exasperatedly.

"Look. It's not like were gonna be kissing or some shit." 

The idea made Marvin's face feel hot. 

"So what do you say Marvie? Care to _rendezvous_ with me?" Whizzer leaned out his window.

Marvin gave up, "What the hell. sure." 

"Great, meet me outside in ten." Whizzer affirmed, shutting his window behind him.

Marvin ran a hand through his curly locks. ' _What the fuck am I doing?'_

______

2:00 AM. Eastern time.

The whole 'sneaking out' deal, was a lot harder than any Netflix show had ever described. Marvin had hastily thrown on his red hoodie, jeans, and some random converse. He padded past his parents room, but as his luck would have it he seemed to be stepping on every creaky floor board in existence.

Marvin tried his best to stop the bathroom door from creaking as he opened it. He hastily opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and a disposable face mask. Marvin exited the bathroom, tiptoeing to the front door. He grabbed his keys of the hook beside the door, he slowly unlocked the door and made his way out locking it behind him. Marvin let out a sigh of relief, as he walked down the dingy corridor, he took the stairs two at a time, pulling on the gloves and face mask. 

Marvin pushed open the front desk door, looking both ways at the sidewalk before spotting Whizzer waiting for him in front of the building adjacent to his. He walked over to said boy looking up at his face. Whizzer was also sporting a face mask and rubber gloves.

And the most defining feature, he was tall. Jesus Christ, he was _tall._

Whizzer wasted no time in stating the obvious "Wow, you are shorter than you looked." 

Marvin scoffed looking up at Whizzer's smirking face, "Yeah? And you're like ninety percent leg. I'm average height, you're a giraffe or some shit like that." 

"Walk with me." Whizzer said, as he began to walk down 12th street.

Marvin fell into step with Whizzer and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

After turning onto Avenue C Marvin spoke up. "Where are we headed?"

"Somewhere." Whizzer responded calmly.

"I get the feeling I'm about to be murdered." Marvin deadpanned.

"Fair assumption." 

Marvin made an indifferent noise.

They walked some more before the Tompkins square park was in view. 

"Ah, so this was you're master plan. You lead me to a park, murder me, and then bury me in the park. Classy." Marvin joked.

"Wow, you caught on fast. Welp looks like I'm just gonna have to kill you now. Shame, you're cute when you're not bitching." Whizzer said sarcastically.

The pair stopped at some benches, they sat on either side, a good distance apart. They breathed in the fresh air (or as fresh as air could get in New York) Looking at the polluted dark sky above them.

"So, why did you bring me out here again?" Marvin turned to Whizzer.

"For one I was bored, I assumed you were too. And this was my favorite spot before the stay at home orders." Whizzer responded, looking back at Marvin.

"Why this spot? It's not that nice of a park. There are far prettier places to sit." Marvin asked.

Whizzer sighed, "My Bubbe's used to take me here a lot, she had a bad back so we usually just walked here. We would feed pigeons, or take photos and all that shit."

Marvin gazed at the boy, "Is she... dead?"

"Wow Marv, real sensitive. But yeah, shes gone. Long gone." Whizzer looked away.

"Sorry..." Marvin looked down at his hands. Of course he had to go and fuck this up. "Wait. You're Jewish?"

"Half Jewish. My Dad is a die hard Christian. My mom is extremely Jewish. It's fun when they aren't shoving religious values down your throat."

"Tell me about it. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm full Jewish, but god Bar Mitzvah season was a living hell." Marvin pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Whizzer snorted, "Trouble in paradise? Rich kid much?"

"Whizzer we both live in Alphabet city. Neither of us are exactly from the swells."

"My point still stands." Whizzer muttered.

Marvin huffed, taking in his surroundings looking at the buildings and the empty streets. Marvin knew that just a little ways away was a playground where he had spent many hours at as a child. Marvin stood up turning to Whizzer. "I'll race ya' to the playground."

Whizzer shook his head playfully. "What are you? A third grader?"

"Possibly." Marvin challenged.

Whizzer decided to play along, "Well I bet I can run faster than you."

Marvin looked up at Whizzer, before turning and taking off running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Whizzer laughed, running after Marvin. They ran towards said playground before Whizzer won, having passed Marvin.

"I win! Loser!" Whizzer cackled.

"Oh my fucking god we really are in third grade." Marvin wheezed, taking off his mask. "Plus you only won because your legs are criminally long."

"I'll have you know I was the fastest kid on my Little League Baseball team." Whizzer mock sneered.

Surrounding the structure was a line of caution tape to keep young children from going on it. Thankfully for Marvin and Whizzer, they weren't young children, and they had a pretty healthy disregard for the rules at the moment.

Whizzer looked over at the playground's sign. "Aw sorry Marvie but only children four and up can go on it. You're a whiny baby so I guess you can't come. Sucks to suck."

Marvin rolled his eyes, looking over at the sign. "Everything in that sentence sounded highly sexual. And it looks like you can't go on it either. There's a height limit, and Jesus you surpass it by a couple feet."

Whizzer stuck his tongue out at that, before turning and ducking under the caution tape. Marvin followed suit. The two climbed up the structue, and sat at the top.

"You know, when I was around six or seven I climbed up here and this asshole little kid named like Saul or some shit, looked at me and said 'No' and then shoved me right off the top, and I ended up breaking my arm."

Whizzer burst out laughing, "Knowing you, ya' probably deserved it! That kid took one look at you and knew that there wasn't enough room on this playgorund for the both of you. "

Marvin laughed at that. "My parents were sooo mad! My dads face was so red, he looked like a tomato. Obviously it wasn't funny to little me at the time but lord it's hilarious now."

Whizzer lifted the mask off his face, shoving it in his pocket. He laid back, looking up at the pretty much starless sky.

Marvin slowly laid back as well subtly looking at Whizzer. "You never did tell me why you stole that plastic Kazoo."

"Fuck I thought you would forget about that." Whizzer laughed, pausing for a second. "It wasn't just one plastic kazoo. It was like the whole twelve pack thing."

"Okay so why?" Marvin asked.

"Why not?" Whizzer retorted.

"Give me an actual answer!" Marvin whined.

"Fine! fine, so it was late at night and I was stoned out of my mind, and I decided that a Kazoo was a necessity. problem was I had no money on me but I wasn't about to give up so I stole them. I didn't really have any use for them so I just gave them out to people."

Marvin snorted. "That was a lot less interesting then I thought it would be."

"You're such an ass Marvin."

"So I've been told."

They rested in comfortable silence for a while. listening to each others breathing. Marvin breathed in and shut his eyes, the quiet was friendly and soothing. He felt comfortable and happy, in the company of this boy, who was spunky, tall, funny, smarmy, beautiful- the list goes on. Marvin felt like he could sit there forever.

_forever._

__________________

4:55 AM. Eastern time.

Marvin felt something hard against his back, a stark contrast to his bed. Wait. "Shit! what time is it?" Marvin sat up abruptly. realizing he was still on the stupid playground with Whizzer 

Whizzer opened his phone glancing at the time, "4:55 AM. You fell asleep there, I didn't wanna wake you up... "

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. " Marvin swiftly climbed down the playground. "My mom wakes me up at like 5 AM to start school work." 

"Jesus Christ what are you parents? Army Generals or some shit?" Whizzer followed suit.

"Something like that. My mom is going to beat the ever loving fuck outta me." Marvin groaned.

The two made a mad dash for Avenue B and turned back onto 12th street. They could see the small apartment complex's up ahead. Marvin ran for the door, before pausing and turning to Whizzer.

"We should do this again, some time." Marvin said hesitantly.

"Wow, you're less of a goody two shoes than I thought." Whizzer teased.

"Oh fuck off." Marvin sneered. As he entered the building, he ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, all the way up to the fifth floor. Marvin approached his unit, he slowly unlocked the door, stepped in and swiftly closing it behind him. 

The room was pitch black, so Marvin mindlessly flicked on the light only to be met with the view of his parents waiting for him. 

His mother, Betsy spoke up first, "Where were you?" Her tone seemed calm but Marvin knew better than to expect tranquility from his mother.

"I went on a walk..." Marvin was a good actor, but a terrible liar. 

"Went on a walk where?! When?! It is the middle of the night!" Betsy shouted.

"I went to the park for a while. I went by myself I swear!" Marvin huffed.

Marvin's father, Steven rubbed his brow. "We will talk tomorrow. Go to sleep. And make sure to do your prayers."

"Yes sir..." Marvin muttered, stalking off to his room. As he closed the door he looked out his window at the one just across the alley. Marvin smiled to himself. That boy was going to be the end of him.

________________

_“The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience.”_  
_― Eleanor Roosevelt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I waited a while before continuing but im gonna try and have a schedule for this! also yes the Kazoo story is based upon true events, as is the one about Saul, I watched an older interview with Christian Borle and it was hillarious so ya


	5. Bet My Money That I'm Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets scolded by his parents, ending with him getting in huge amounts of trouble. It's pretty mild ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I posted

Marvin stared down at the burnt pancakes on his plate, courtesy of his Mothers sad attempt at a family breakfast. He picked at them stubbornly in an act of pathetic rebellion. 

His mother Betsy, cleared her throat, setting down her napkin. "Marvin, we need to talk." 

Marvin snorted, "What was your first guess?" he muttered, looking up at Betsy matter of fact smirk.

Steven, his father kicked him firmly but discreetly under the table. A not so gentle reminder to _behave._

"Marvin, You went behind our backs in the middle of the night, and snuck out. I have told you time and time again, curfew is ten pm. And here you are, undermining my very simple instructions. Why can't you do a single thing I tell you to do right? I ask you to get an A' and you pull a B'. I ask for very little from you, all I do is provide and work my ass off for you! And you go behind our backs like this? Do you know how bad that would look if anyone at the Synagogue had seen you?!" 

Marvin scoffed, "For one, before this whole pandemic shit, you couldn't give two shits about me!" 

Marvin father threw his napkin on the table, "You take that back right now young man!" 

"No. Because you know what? Since I was seven fucking years old, you've wanted nothing to do with me. You were always on business trips, the farther the better, my babysitter became more family than you ever were! And after all of that you expect that when you say 'Jump' I'll say 'How high?' like a fucking dog! And since when have you ever cared about the damn Synagogue?! You barely ever go anyway!" 

Betsy was furious, "And what do you call everything we have given you? We give you food, shelter, a phone, private education the works! what more do you want from us?!"

Marvin stood up, "Love! God! Love, that's all little me wanted! To be _loved_ dammit. Who was supposed to tell little seven-year-old-me that no your parents don't love you, that they want nothing to do with you. You cant substitute love with expensive gifts, that's not how it works!"

Steven fumed, "We have done so much to care for you! That's how we showed you 'love'! But apparently that isn't fucking isn't enough for you!" 

"Above all of this. You haven't even bothered to care that we're in a pandemic! At least be concerned for me!" Marvin yelled back, he wasn't even sad at his parents lack of love toward him.

"What are you?! A fucking snowflake?! It's not a fucking pandemic! It's just the damn flu! Get over yourself!" Steven advanced.

"Yeah? And I hope you get sick, I hope you get stuck in a damn hospital bed with no one beside you! Have fun in Hell _Steven_ , I'll see you there!" Marvin bellowed, kicking his chair to the floor. 

Steven leaped forward, grabbing Marvin by the arms manhandling him to his room and tossing him to the floor. "You wont be joining us for dinner tonight! Then maybe you'll see how much we provide for you!" He yelled slamming the door.

Marvin sat on his knees, willing himself not to cry.

 _Boys don't cry Marvin. Don't be a pansy._ His fathers words rang in his ear.

Instead of letting futile tears of anger cascade down his cheeks, Marvin grabbed the nearest object, a paper weight someone had given him and tossed it at the wall. The glass object shattered into little pieces, broken for good. He turned around and punched the nearby wall, leaving a good sized hole, the destruction was satisfying. He felt the pain in his knuckles and _enjoyed_ it. A laugh bubbled up in his throat, he laughed and laughed, like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around his room at what else he could destroy. Sitting on his nightstand was a picture of him and his parents on his sixth birthday, Marvin looked at his younger self, who was still mostly clueless to the neglect. He raced over to his window, yanking it open, Marvins nimble fingers worked at tearing open the backing of the picture frame, he gingerly lifted the glossy photo from the frame. He tore the picture into tiny shreds, tossing it all out the window and watching the little pieces flutter to the ground. 

Marvin sank down to the floor, feeling calmer than before. He took in calming breaths until he felt mostly neutral. Marvin was reasonably angry, and distraught. He was fed up with his parents neglect. He just wanted to leave, live somewhere else and forget that his parents ever existed. Marvin knew he would never get that choice, but for now, he decided he would roll with the punches. And pray that one day he could prove to his parents, better yet himself, that he didn't need them. That he was better off without those old assholes. And when Marvin made up his mind, there was nothing that could make him back down. __________________________________

_"Life is and endless game that pushes and pulls you through challenges, it tests your spirit and soul. Please don't lose your bravery and courage; It'll tear you apart." **-Anonymous**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm severely missing school rn, I never thought I would say this but boy am I tired of seeing my siblings faces. Like dont get me wrong, those jerks are the best thing in my life but jesus are they annoying af.


	6. "Ugh That Bitch!"

“I’m sick of these fucking men Marv! They will do anything just to protect their precious masculinity! All because they can't handle Women being in any place of power.” Charlotte’s enraged voice blasted through Marvin’s phone. 

Marvin pursed his lips, he wasn’t really sure how to respond. Instead he just hummed in agreement.

Charlotte sighed heavily. “C’mon Marv, it feels like im talking to the fucking wall right now! Give me an opinion, some thought at least!” 

Marvin toyed with the quilt on his bed, “I mean, it’s not really my place today anything-” 

“Yes it is!” She yelled exasperatedly, “Have an opinion on this Jesus Christ!”

Marvin threw his head onto the pillow behind him, “I don’t know what to tell you! No, I don’t agree with those who want to take away women's right to vote! You know I don’t like politics!” 

“You're planning on going to  _ Law school _ , and you don’t like politics? You sound insane Marv!” Charlotte asked exasperatedly 

“I know I don’t Charlotte! I live with myself, I would know!” Marvin dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Charlotte sputtered for a second, “Then why would you want to go to Law School in the first place?” 

“ _ I _ don’t want to go to Law school. My  _ parents _ want me to go to Law school. It’s a small price to pay to get them off my back for most of my life.” 

“Marv… That’s fucking depressing.” Charlotte stated blatantly.

“I know Char. I know.” Marvin sighed, looking up at his stark white ceiling.

Charlotte huffed.

“Listen, I gotta go before my parents come and beat my ass.” Marvin ran a hand through his messy hair.

Charlotte snorted, “What did you do this time Marv?” 

“Rude. I snuck out the other night with a boy from the next apartment over.”

Charlotte gasped, “Well go on! Tell me the details!”

“Charlotte I have to go. And for the record, nothing happened.” Marvin sighed.

“Whatever you say. Call me tomorrow and I expect a full report on what you guys did.”

Marvin pursed his lips. “Sure.”

________

Marvin sat on his floor gazing around his room, four white depressing walls surrounding him. Marvin was utterly bored. With his parents home he couldn't use his phone or watch TV which was virtually the only thing you can do in quarantine. Marvin sat on his desk chair drowning in his very own pity party.

“God, you're tragic.” Marvin heard a voice say. His ears perked up instantly as he rolled closer to the window, wrenching it open.

Whizzer leaned out his window, smirking over at Marvin.

“Your face is tragic.” Marvin lamely fired back.

Whizzer scoffed, “One, that was uncalled for, and two maybe try a bit harder when trying to insult me?”

“Your face was uncalled for.” Marvin muttered, trying to hide his smile.

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Anyway, you look like I just killed your dog or something, what gives?” Whizzer rested his chin on his palm.

“Our little  _ stunt _ last night got me grounded.” Marvin deadpanned.

“You say it like we had sex or something.” the other boy remarked.

Marvin choked on air, he felt his face get extremely hot.

“So then, what are you gonna do? Wallow in self pity, or get your ass down here?” Whizzer asked.

“What part of ‘I’m grounded’ do you not get?” Marvin seethed.

“Do you  _ seriously _ care that much about what your parents are gonna say?” Whizzer teased, attempting to get a rise out of Marvin.

“Well, no- I’m not out here trying to get beat by my parents okay?” Marvin admitted exasperatedly. 

“Have you been joking about all that or do your parents  _ actually _ beat you?” Whizzer asked, he was skeptical and also a little concerned. His eyebrows furrowed together causing a little wrinkle to form between them.

“I mean no, not  _ really.  _ Not in a few years now. It’s discipline right? Unfair at times but it’s not  _ abusive. _ I’d just rather not be hit by a belt, or a shoe, or a spoon.” Marvin expressed quickly.

“Fair enough… I guess,” Whizzer whispered, slightly uncomfortable with the suddenly intimate conversation.

Marvin sensed the tension in the air, he was quick to attempt to change it, “Funny story actually, when I was younger and my parents were around more, I was bothering my mother in the kitchen she was making pork chops or something, and she had enough of me so she grabbed a raw pork chop and slapped me across the face with it.”

Whizzer’s eyes widened. “Nah, you’re a liar.”

Marvin shook his head, “I'm being completely serious! She hit me with it, seasoning and all.”

Whizzer wheezed loudly, clutching his sides as he laughed.

Marvin enjoyed the sound of Whizzer’s laugh. It was jovial, and exciting, and  _ real. _

“Ask any of my friends! They’ll tell you it’s true!” Marvin said.

“ _ You. _ Marvin whatever-your-last-name-is, has friends?” Whizzer mocked.

“Yes! I do. Two very lovely Lesbians, Cordelia and Charlotte.” Marvin said proudly.

“Wow, Marvie. Color me surprised. When am I gonna meet your precious lesbian friend?” Whizzer asked sweetly.

“Whenever I am miraculously un-grounded. And it’s Cohen by the way.” Marvin sighed.

“I am honestly not surprised in the slightest by that.” the all boy commented, “You know, I saw your little… tantrum yesterday.” 

Marvin’s head snapped up, “Tantrum- I- but-  _ what? _ ”

“I saw you tear apart that photo,” “-I didn’t mean to watch you or anything, you're like a car wreck I can’t look away.” Whizzer spat quickly.

“So you’re rude, and a stalker. Good to know.” Marvin sneered. He was quite openly salty about what was supposed to be a private moment being viewed (without his consent at that) by a tall pretty boy.

“Any reason in particular that you chose to brutally demolish a beautiful piece of self expression?” Whizzer asked.

“A what now?” 

“Photograph. Picture, image whatever you want to call it.” 

Marvin bit his lip looking up at the ceiling, “It was a photograph from my sixth birthday.”

Whizzer scoffed, “What did your sixth birthday ever do to you?”

“It was the only enjoyable experience I have had with my parents since I was born.”

“Oh c’mon. You can’t be serious, there has to be at least one other time in your life where you had fun with your parents.” Whizzer dead panned.

“Nope. Sure they’ve done loads of shit for me but have they actually ever cared or been there for me? Hell no.” 

“Oof.” Was the only response from whizzer.

Marvin was quite frankly puzzled, “ _O_ _ of? _ That’s all you got?” 

“Yeah that didn’t work as well as I hoped.”

“You know, you’ve been extra rude today.” Marvin stated sourly.

“Who said I had to be nice?” Whizzer asked, in a mockingly sweet tone.   


“Didn’t your mommy ever teach you manners Whizzer?” Marvin fired back.

“My mom left when I was twelve.” Whizzer spat. 

“How’d you expect me to know that?” Marvin yelled exasperatedly.

Whizzer pursed his lips, “You could at least be a gentleman and apologise.”

“By your standards we should both apologise.” 

“Fine. We’ll  _ both _ say sorry on the count of three, got it?” Whizzer crossed his arms over his chest with as much sass as he could offer. Which admittedly was a lot.

“Sure.” Marvin snickered.

Whizzer glanced suspiciously at Marvin, “One… two… three!” He shouted.

Both boys stayed silent, staring awkwardly at each other. It was apparent that neither had ever planned on apologizing. 

Whizzer threw his hands up, “Well now i'm just disappointed in both of us.” 

________

“I do not want people to be very agreeable, as it saves me the trouble of liking them a great deal.”

―  **Jane Austen,** [ **Jane Austen's Letters** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6195)


	7. Nip Slips and Karen Two Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SO DESPERATELY WANNA CALL THIS THE TOILET ALTERCATION.
> 
> this chapter is kinda weird ngl its just a bunch of pop culture references really. 
> 
> THERE IS AN EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF TALK OF CHEEZ NIPS HELP.
> 
> IM NOT KIDDING CHEEZ NIPS ARE THE REASON WHY IM TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM AN ASTHMA ATTACK-

Marvin moped at his window for the third day in a row, his only companion being Whizzer who had been missing in action for two of the three days. He would just go and find his phone but his Wifi was shut off as well as his data after his parents found him calling Charlotte, so it would be virtually useless. Unless he wanted to use his neighbors wifi which was lovingly titled ‘Yell Penis For Password’ an attractive offer but Marvin wasn’t exactly up for embarrassing himself at the moment. Plus his parents were taking a business call in the other room, so any type of misbehaviour would not go unnoticed. That said, Marvin continued to pout on his spot. Until he heard a familiar clunk at his window. He hurriedly pulled himself up to see Whizzer with his hands on his hips and a smirk playing on his face. Marvin shoved open his window clumsily, almost falling out in the process.

“Woah there tiger, excited to see me are we?” Whizzer teased.

“Not for your stupid mug. What do you want?” Marvin tried to feign boredom with the conversation so as to not look desperate.

“Don’t give me that, I know you were laying on your floor doing nothing for hours.” Whizzer gave him a knowing look

“Whatever. What do you want?” Marvin continued feigning boredom as much as he could.

“I have errands to run, you are obviously not busy, so you’re coming with me.” Whizzer stated with striking finality. 

“Uh dingus, I hate to break it to ya’ but I'm grounded. And my parents are home.” Marvin reminded.

“Yes, and? Grab your shit and meet me outside. I swear we’ll be back before you're sickeningly white overbearing parents get home.” With that Whizzer forced his window shut, leaving Marvin gaping at the boy. 

Marvin sputtered before throwing up his hands. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, Marvin timidly walked out of his room towards where his parents were situated in their office. As obnoxiously as he possibly could he exclaimed “Betsy! I'm gonna be really busy… I have a four hour zoom call with my… theater class… uh were watching…. Shakespeare plays… and it’s really important so don't bother me till I walk back out here! Whatever you do just… don't.” Marvin dashed out the room and back into his own, locking the door behind him.

Uncertain of what to do next , Marvin pulled on a mask and gloves, he grabbed his pair of shoes and instead of pulling them on he carried them so as to not make much noise. He hesitantly sidled out of his room and out of the apartment hoping that none of his neighbors or parents would catch him and strike up conversation. He all but ran down the stairs before slowing down to appear less desperate. Marvin quickly pulled on his shoes before taking a breath and stepping outside. He was greeted with the sight of a pouty looking Whizzer, his hair was immaculate every last strand had its place. Marvin stared at him in pure awe.

“Wow, didn’t think you’d actually come. You feelin’ adventurous Marvie?” Whizzer teased for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day.

“Whatever you… giraffe. So… what do you need to buy?” Marvin asked rather awkwardly, fidgeting slightly. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Glad you asked,” Whizzer pulled a paper out of his pocket, “Mostly basic shit, food, cleaning supplies, toilet paper, soap and some other random items.” 

“Great.” Marvin began walking down 12th street to CTown Super Markets, Whizzer trailed behind, keeping a good four feet behind him. As they passed they saw their once busy little corner of the city practically devoid of life. It was strange and almost apocalyptic.

“How’d ya sneak passed your parents?” Whizzer asked.

“I told them I had a 4 hour theater class zoom call and that they could not talk to me till I got back.” Marvin stated, shoving his hands into his pockets

“Really? They bought that shit?” He asked incredulously, he took a few wide strides to catch up to Marvin.

Marvin shrugged, “I mean… I think? They didn’t say anything… so…” 

Whizzer snorted, “Jesus they really are oblivious.”

Marvin shrugged once more. He chose not to think about it too much.

____

The duo entered the Super Market and grabbed a basket. “So… what do we grab first?” Marvin asked.

“Since we're on a time crunch we sadly cannot do this target run style… so toilet paper is first I guess.” 

They headed in the direction of said toiletries albeit a little skeptical, their suspicions were proved right when there was only one package of four left due to people immediately panic buying.

“I don't understand why so many people bought so many rolls of toilet paper. The disease has to do with your lungs, not your ass. They act like the virus causes diarrhea.” Marvin announced agi

Whizzer wrinkled his nose, “Ew marv. But, true.” 

They grabbed the last package before turning around to see a pissed looking middle aged lady staring at their package of toilet paper, it was fair to mention that she was not wearing a mask.

“Excuse me, boys. I need that package of toilet paper.” she announced, her voice was very enunciated and loud, in a very condescending tone.

“Yes, so do we.” Whizzer announced in the same tone. He sounded like a soccer mom discussing her son's team's “unfair” loss. His voice was equally condescending, maybe even more so.

“No. You. Don’t. No one needs delinquents vandalizing homes with toilet paper.” She placed her hands on her hips, her lips stretched into a thin line across her face.

“Well ma’am, when I take a shit what the fuck am I supposed to wipe my ass with?” Whizzer asked, matter of fact. 

“You will just have to find a different package. I saw it first.” She exclaimed her weak argument.

“No, no I don’t think so,” Whizzer said mockingly, “Finders keepers.” He argued her childish logic back to her.

The Woman sputtered ready to throw out another childish remark or argument. Whizzer shushed her quickly. 

“I'm sorry ma’am, but we’re incredibly busy. I’d love to stay and fight you some more but I'm afraid we are on a bit of a time crunch.” Whizzer turned to Marvin and placed a hand on the small of his back, guiding him out of the aisle. 

Marvin snickered quietly, “You sounded like a Karen.” 

“Yeah? Then what was she?” Whizzer asked, as he inspected a bundle of bananas.

“I don’t know? Karen two, Electric Boogaloo?” Marvin suggested.

Whizzer tossed his head backwards, “I had a feeling you were gonna make that joke at some point. It was inevitable.” Whizzer groaned, placing the Bananas gently into the basket.

They spent the next 15 minutes lost in the store looking for Cheez Its. Soon enough they come across _Cheez Nips._ Marvin threw them into the basket without a second thought. Whizzer stopped him.

“Hold on, _Cheez Nips?_ Are you serious? Get that knockoff out of my sight. I am not buying Cheez Nipples.” Whizzer placed the offending box back onto the shelf.

Marvin doubled over with laughter, “Cheez _Nipples?!_ ” he exclaimed.

“Yes Cheez Nipples. I do not want to eat cheese squares that have probably touched someone's nipples.” Whizzer stated seriously.

“Oh my god-” Marvin wheezed, “Imagine someone tries to slip you some of those in class. A _Nip Slip-”_ Marvin began coughing from the laughter.

Whizzer stifled a laugh, “Alright, calm down you oaf.” 

Marvin pulled down his mask as the intense amount of air from his mouth was seriously fogging up his glasses. 

Whizzer huffed and began to walk off without him in search of bleach.

Marvin hurriedly righted himself, following Whizzer. “Wait! You’ve heard of a dick pic, but have you heard of a Cheez Nip pic?” Marvin proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “I love a good nip joke, but Jesus you’re beating the dead horse with this.” 

Marvin just laughed harder, “What if the Cheez Nip was like a nipple ring?!” 

Whizzer glanced boredly at Marvin, though it was satisfying to see him laughing all care free, but good god, was he immature. “I'm gonna need to drink bleach after all your Nip Jokes.”

“I think there's a chocolate candy called Nips!” Marvin exclaimed, only to begin laughing again.

Whizzer pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling a bit. ‘Lord. Have mercy.’ he thought.

_________

“ _There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor.” ― Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history is looking reealll weird after this one.
> 
> CHEEZ NIP SLIP-
> 
> this was a dumb fluff piece, got bored so i pulled this out of my ass.  
> comments are incouraged. If you hate this fic legit tell me. If you like it tell me? ig? 
> 
> you dont have to its a mostly free country (if ur white male and straight.)


	8. Why I outta wack ya boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh this took me a whole month to finally post sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry I waited so long.

Marvin and Whizzer stepped out of the fifth Super Market and onto the vastly empty street once more. Whizzer pulled along a still giggling Marvin, who had witnessed the former poor attempts in telling the store clerk that he wasn’t interested. Whizzer did not find it as funny as Marvin did who had been evidently bubbly that day.

“Alright we just have three things left to buy, soap, bleach, and detergent.” Whizzer said, ignoring Marvin’s laughter.

They passed by a small bodega, Whizzer kept walking in favor of one two blocks away. Marvin stopped him.

“Why don’t we just go here?” he asked, jutting his thumb out towards the entrance.

“I don’t like it there.” Whizzer stated defiantly. 

“Why not?” Marvin raised an eyebrow.

“I- I just don’t wanna go to that store.” Whizzer looked anywhere but at Marvin.

“It’s just a store you big baby, it won't hurt you. After all it might be beneficial to our feet that have been walking around for nearly three hours.” Marvin grabbed Whizzers gloved hand and dragged the pouting boy inside.

The duo quickly skirted through the store without much issue, until they came to the cash register where Whizzer turned around quickly startling Marvin.

He sighed, “What now Whizzer?”

“I didn’t tell you the full story…” Whizzer whispered.

“What do you mean ‘the full story’ what-”

“The kazoo thing!” Whizzer whisper yelled, “I stole the kazoo from this store, and the owner kinda sorta caught me. He let me go on a warning but he's scary as shit.” 

Marvin gave Whizzer an dead pan look, “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“No! No I’m not!” 

Marvin covered his face and laughed loudly. “Is the same clerk that caught you here?” 

Whizzer nodded quickly.

“Okay, so leave the store and I’ll pay, and then we’ll meet up outside. You just gotta pay me back. Simple.” Marvin suggested.

Whizzer agreed earnestly, “Yeah. Yeah, simple.” 

But oh god were they wrong.

Marvin sent Whizzer out of the store as he approached the cash register, he felt compelled to seem as not suspicious as he could be. He stared at the floor all the while he was being rung up. He would have whistled if he knew how to, though maybe that would seem too not not suspicious.

“That’ll be twenty-eight ninety-nine.” The clerk said.

Marvin dug through his wallet, all he brought with him was a little over fifteen dollars. Marvin pursed his lips. 

“I'm sorry, could you give me one second? Just, put all of this on hold please?” Marvin asked before ducking out and glancing around for Whizzer. He spotted him leant up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“Whizzer! Do you have like fifteen dollars on you?”

“Uh no? I have my debit card?” Whizzer pulled said card from his wallet.

“How the fuck am I supposed to use your debit card? Don't you have to like, sign some shit on the little machine thingy?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer face palmed. “Have you never used a debit card?” 

“I- no not really?” The shorter boy answered.

“I thought you were a rich kid? How the fuck do you not know how to use a debit card? You know what? Forget it, I'll just run down to the ATM around the corner and get some more money and then we can pay for it that way.” The tall boy shrugged. Marvin nodded in agreement, as Whizzer walked away while the blue eyed boy leaned up against the wall and sighed. 

He stared out at the sparsely populated street. He couldn't believe he went out with  _ Whizzer  _ of all people for the second time now. He just wasn't able to say no to the boy, no matter how hard he tried. That part was particularly concerning and rather annoying to the short boy. 

“Marvin?” A voice to the left of him called, Marvin whipped around to be face to face with a masked Charlotte.

“Oh! Uh hey.” Marvin shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

“What are you doing here?” Charlotte asked him, her eyebrows furrowed in question.

“Same as you.” Marvin muttered. He didn’t mean to be cold to Charlotte, part of him didn’t want to be caught with Whizzer. As if being seen with the lanky pretty boy would incriminate him.He looked away from Charlotte at a piece of gum stuck to the concrete sidewalk.

Charlotte stepped closer, “You’re buying flowers for your girlfriend?” 

Marvin looked up so quickly he could’ve gotten whiplash. “What!? No! I'm getting groceries.”

“Then where are your groceries? You’re just loitering around here.” Charlotte leaned up against the wall next to Marvin.

“I- they- It's not…” Marvin struggled to find a good excuse.

Charlotte put up her hands in mock surrender “Hey I get it, you’ve got cool friends and shit, no time for your old kindergarten  _ lesbian _ best friend. I know how it is. Just, call the group chat tonight? Cordelia misses you, since you haven’t bothered to check your phone.” With that she turned around and walked off.

Marvin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He kicked the brick wall as hard as he could without breaking his foot. 

“Woah, what did the wall ever do to you?” Whizzer asked as he approached.

“Can you shut the fuck up for once? Just give me the money so we can get out of here.” Marvin held out his hand waiting for Whizzer to hand over the money.

Whizzer grabbed it out of his back pocket and slapped it onto Marvins open palm. “Jesus Christ. There, you happy?” 

Marvin tutted and walked back into the store, hurriedly paying for the groceries. He waited to accept the change but the clerk stopped him. 

“I’ll be keeping the change.” He announced with a scratchy voice. Marvin held back a laugh, it sounded as if the man had smoked ten packs a day.

“Why?” Marvin asked, looking directly at the man for the first time. And by god did Marvin wish he had looked sooner. The man looked as redneck as someone in New York could possibly get. Missing tooth, mullet and unkempt scruff on his chin. Marvin was glad his mask concealed the shit eating grin on his face.

“Takin’ it as compensation for your friend's little toy he stole. He’s mighty lucky, I ought to whack that boy. Teach him a damn good lesson on respecting his elders. You two best be grateful I didn’t whoop your ass.” Mr.Smoked-A-Pack said, he handed the bags to Marvin and sent him on his way.

Marvin was still slightly flabbergasted at the scolding he received as he walked out of the store.

“You look like someone kicked your dog. What gives?” Whizzer asked, grabbing a bag off of Marvin.

“Mr. Smoked-A-Pack yelled at  _ me _ because  _ you  _ stole a bag of kazoos from him.” The shorter stated, still in a mild daze from what just went down. He wasn’t exactly used to being scolded in such a way. 

“Mr  _ who?” _ Whizzer laughed as they began walking back the way they came.

“Smoked-A-Pack, sounds like a smoked ten packs a day, keep up.” 

“I can't believe he scolded you. I wish I could have been there to see your face!” Whizzer laughed.

Marvin scowled, “Yeah well he said he was going to beat your ass.” 

“Oh.” was all the taller said, he looked surprised and relieved he wasn't there to witness the rednecks wrath and instead just sent in his… friend? 

Marvin chuckled, “So where to next?” 

“Wanna go to Big Gay Ice cream?” Whizzer asked.

For the second time that day Marvin looked at Whizzer so quickly it's a wonder he didn’t get whiplash. “ _ What?! _ ”

“Big Gay Ice cream, its an ice cream parlor you fake Hetero.” 

“Fake hetero- what?” Marvin was slowly getting frustrated with Whizzer’s teasing.

“Calm your tits. Jesus, it was just a joke!” The taller defended.

Marvin shook his head, looking anywhere but Whizzer.  _ Lord save me. _ He thought.

________

_ “Love is not a maybe thing, you know when you love someone.” _

_ ―  _ **_Lauren Conrad_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS:
> 
> I would first like to say thank you to the people who are reading this, your comments make my day!
> 
> Second of all, this story was written to follow along closely to the events of 2020. So I fully intend to atleast mention the movements for BLM, and any other major historical events. Out of respect for the people who lost their lives, I will not be mentioning them by name in this story, out of respect for them as human beings I do not expect that anyone of them would like to be mentioned by name in someones fan fiction. I will not be writing about direct accounts of police brutality on the characters since I find that since I have never had to experience such hate at that extent I do not have the right to go writing about how that must feel for any black person.   
> As previously mentioned the racism and police brutality will be talked about and referenced in general. My reasoning for wanting to include this movement aside from for the purpose of the fic, is Falsettos as a whole is about acceptance and love. I firmly believe that message goes out farther than just the LGBTQ+ community. 
> 
> With that, I do agree with the BLM movement completely, and if anyone reading this takes any issue with that, kindly get the fuck off this page. In the next coming chapters I will be linking petitions you can sign. Keep yourselves safe and if you can keep the movement going, the media can stop reporting on the protests but that cant stop us from getting justice. 
> 
> Here are some petitions you can sign: 
> 
> https://www.justiceforbigfloyd.com/
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/national-action-against-police-brutality-and-murder
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/us-senate-hands-up-act


	9. Big Gay Marvin (Ice Cream. I meant Ice Cream.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow this is short and poorly written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read my notes at the end plz and thanks

The two boys walked briskly beside each other, the rustling of plastic bags sounded as they passed. Marvin sighed through his mask, his warm breath fogged up his glasses. Whizzer tugged on the shiny silver handle of the ice cream parlors door, and held it open for the other boy. The two walked in and towards the counter where a chipper blonde boy with several piercings awaited them. Though it almost seemed he only awaited Whizzer, going by his effort to only heavily acknowledge the taller of the two.

“Hi what can I get for you two?” Blondie asked.

“I’ll have a strawberry ice cream on a cone please.” Whizzer replied sweetly.

“And for you?” Blondie finally acknowledged Marvin with severe disinterest, his eyes flickered between Marvin and Whizzer quickly.

“Uh, I’ll have vanilla?...in a bowl?” Marvin bit down on his bottom lip, nearly wincing at his awkwardness. He hated being self aware.

Whizzer barked out a laugh, “Vanilla? Christ on a bike, you really are straight aren't you?” 

Marvin huffed, “Yes. Yes I am.” he all but growled. 

Blondie’s eyes trained right back onto Whizzer, Marvin scowled.

“I’ll get those right out to you, sadly we can’t have you sitting in the store but I hope to see you soon.” At this point it was clear blondie was only speaking to Whizzer, this fact didn’t bother Marvin he personally could do without the attention, but something about it irked him.

Marvin glanced back at Whizzer “So who’s paying this time? You owe me since I had to stand with the redneck back there.”

“Rude. I’m not paying, I gave you money to pay for our shit earlier, it's your turn now” Whizzer replied, openly checking out blondie as he spooned ice cream.

Marvin sputtered angrily before whizzer shushed him, “Be a gentleman please for once in your life.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes and dug out fifteen dollars from his wallet, he prayed to god the ice cream wouldn't be expensive.

Blondie quickly returned, handing their respective orders to the boys, “Alright that’ll be eight-ninety-nine.”

_ ‘Could have been worse I guess.’  _ Marvin thought as he handed over the money.“Thank you!” Whizzer said painstakingly cheerfully, causing blondie to flush a coral pink. With that Marvin turned around and walked out, he wasn’t homophobic but he didn’t exactly want to see the two flirting either. The door slammed behind him as he dropped into one of the chairs yanking down the stuffy mask and spooned out the freezing ice cream. Why couldn’t Whizzer just get Door Dash or one of the commercial delivery services to send him all of his groceries? Why couldn’t he say no to that boy? What was wrong with him? Just then Whizzer waltzed back out and glanced down at Marvin.

“You need to learn to be more of a gentleman.” The taller chided as he began the walk back to the apartment complex.

Marvin raised an eyebrow at that.

“You could start by sending me flowers, saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and just not being a dick? Despite your pettiness I still managed to scare the kids' number but god you’re a mood killer!” Whizzer listed and reprimanded him, though his taunts and teases fell to deaf ears as Marvin had tuned him out at this point.

Ah how the petty continues. 

________

**_“Gradually the feeling wears off, and I feel swamped again by the inexplicable pettiness of being alive.”_ **

**_―_ ** **_Sebastian Faulks,_ ** [ **_Engleby_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2399286)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the updates for this are getting pretty all over the place and to anyone who is still reading this i am sorry.
> 
> on that note, i am not in the best of mental states as of recently, a lot of shit has been happening not only in the world but in my personal life, with that I regret to say that updates are going to be very very sparse, i plan to continue but there is simply too much to write and to do and too much going on in my life and in general. I will be active on social media still, and i might post one or two random ficlets here and there, but i wouldn't expect very frequent updates from here on out.
> 
> This was very horribly written but i felt obligated to put out something whether or not it was very meaningful so i kept it short and sweet. 
> 
> see what i did there? sweet bc ice cream is sweet and the phrase?
> 
> okay im gonna shut up now.


	10. When Life Gives You Lemons And You Don't Make Lemonade, You Use Them To Make Girls Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take those lemons with no sugar at all and you squirt it right into our eyes.
> 
> Marvin has yet another call with Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap im back.

###  5/2/2020, 2:00PM ET 

Marvin’s dull eyes glared up at the patterned ceiling for what seemed like the hundredth time that month. The soft comforter beneath him was a solid presence that was anything but unpleasant, and the cold drafts of air blowing against his exposed skin only made the mess of sheets, blankets, and comforters, cozier. It was picture perfect tranquility after the nothing but chaotic and aggravating events of the past few fortnights, filled with snarky pretty boys, and in his biased opinion: clingy and upset friends. Delightful. Here in his dream like serenity he didn’t have to deal with all the bustle of boring day to day life, it was a relaxing change.

His treasured rare calm state was interrupted by his phone's loud ring. Marvin’s relaxed expression faded into one composed of what you could only describe as sheer un-amusement or unbridled annoyance in its truest form. His thin long arm reached over and plucked the device off his nightstand, he squinted exaggeratedly at the offending caller ID, it took a mere second but he quickly recognized the number that he had been far too lazy to add a name to, ‘ _ Charlotte _ ’ his brain helpfully supplied. He sobered up quickly, sleep in his eyes leaving in a flash, he sat up and hurriedly pulled on his thick rimmed glasses as he practically punched the accept call button.

“Hello?” Marvin spoke groggily into the phone, annoyance lacing his tone.

“Marvin, what the fuck it’s been days! You haven’t talked to us since I saw you outside the bodega, what the hell man?” Charlotte's voice barked into his ear, causing him to wince harshly and quickly switch to speaker phone, he knew for a fact he was about to get an earful.

“I’ve been busy..” Marvin lied, for he had no idea what else he could have defended himself with. Did he feel remorse for not responding? Not really, only now that he was being held accountable was he really regretting his careless decision. 

“Busy with what? Doing errands for your boy toy? Complaining about your parents? Oh let me guess, watching random episodes of ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ or ‘The Kardashians’ in your bed all day long?”

“He’s not my boy toy! How did you even know I was with him?”

“Partly lucky guess, and you only confirmed it. But, it wasn’t hard to tell, I wasn’t born yesterday Marvin.” 

“Yes I know Charlotte. I’m not stupid either.” The rolling of Marvin’s eyes was practically audible in that sentence.

“Yeah? Well you’re stupid enough to quote unquote ‘forget’ to respond to anything for days. For all we could have known you could’ve been dead! And what with the numbers rising, and you going out with some boy you barely even know… are you stupid Marvin? You’re only supposed to go out if it's an emergency! What are you gonna do if you get sick? This isn’t the fucking flu, it’s deadly, it’s a fucking pandemic!” Charlotte scolded him through the phone, the volume of her voice rising. Marvin barely winced at the tone, he knew better than to join in a screaming match with Charlotte Dubois, he was simply no match for her sass and rapier wit. So he responded the only way he truly knew how, with a whiny and insincere… [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

“Sorry I guess.” [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

Charlotte fumed. “No you’re not sorry. You only know feeling sorry for yourself, you could care less about what the hell happens to anyone else, or how we feel. Poor Cordelia thought you hated her! And all you have to say for ghosting us for weeks is ‘sorry’? You know what, I'm sorry for the people dying because of people like you who couldn't give to shits about anyone or anything other than yourself.” [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

“...so are you mad about me not calling you guys, or the fact that I went out with someone once with full protection?” [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

Boy was that not the right thing to say. “Okay, you know what? You can go fuck yourself Marvin. Maybe you can come back and talk to us when you don’t feel like being an asshole.” With that she hung up. [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

Marvin sputtered loudly, he got a strong urge to chuck his phone at his wall. It wouldn't have been the first time that's for sure. He flopped backwards with a melodramatic sigh, he thought for a few moments, ‘ _ was I really that shitty? No… but… was I?’  _ Before his thoughts could delve deeper he heard a clunk against his window. [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

_ Oh fuck no. _ [   
](https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE)

_ ________ _

**_“But ignoring something doesn't make it less real, y'know. Something isn't fiction just because you choose not to acknowledge it.”_ **

**_―_ ** **_Steven T. Seagle,_ ** [ **_It's a Bird..._ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/734432)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as previously mentioned, I am back!! yay? I have been VERY inactive on most social media and on here, due to poor mental state and the amount of Pre Reqs i had to work on getting through for next school year has finally concluded! :D so i am back now, hopefully with a regular update schedule once again!
> 
> Now onto political shit: PLEASE DON'T STOP THE FIGHT The media may not be covering the BLM movement but there is still actions being taken despite the lack of publicity, we are still working to end police brutality and the unfair treatment of black lives. As I said before I will be mentioning the movement in later chapters, check my past notes for more details. 
> 
> Here is a helpful website with some information on the movement  
> https://www.corporateaccountability.org/media/its-not-enough-to-cry-enough-corporate-accountablitys-statement-on-the-continued-killing-of-black-people/?gclid=CjwKCAjwx9_4BRAHEiwApAt0zucClTPbjiimiM-J0S-3peUc7murYUkPltVwecqZ_P4gBG_pFbYI8RoC5nwQAvD_BwE
> 
> also I have a sort of soundtrack/ music i have compiled for this fic if anyone wants me to link it :)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!


End file.
